Moving on
by Kajiumei
Summary: Takes place 4 years later and a contest is thrown to see what lucky fan gets to spend a day with the Titans…. But Beast Boy doesn't expect to fall for a Terra look-alike, forcing him to either live in the past or move on. BB/OC and some BB/Rae… Terra isn't in it, but her memory shows up a lot, and she's frequently mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome! I'm starting off this story a little bit slow just to get into the flow of things... Please give me reviews so I can continue on! This chapter is particularly short, but i'm hoping future ones will be longer. BTW: this story happens 4 years after the show ends, and Terra is gone. She won't be litterally in this story, but she will come up a lot, and that's why she's tagged with BB.**

* * *

"Aw c'mon guys! It's for promotional reasons only!" Cyborg argued as his team looked upon him, all wearing disapproving looks.

"No." Raven replied simply, glaring at him with venom and seeming absolutely unwavering in her decision.

"Cyborg… I'm not sure that's the best idea…" Robin said with concern, gesturing to his friend.

"But just think of the possibilities! We're practically celebrities you know. Might as well give the fans what they want once in a while right? C'mon!" Cyborg coxed, seeing Beast Boy warm up a bit more to the idea.

The green titan, who originally disapproved of the idea of letting one fan spend a day with the Teen Titans, started picturing all the possibilities… and he thought, why not?

"But friend..! We don't know who could enter… What if it's a spy? Or a villain? Or someone mean?!" Starfire gasped, still afraid of letting a stranger into their home.

Cyborg sighed… and tried again to convince them. "Alright guys, I know you're concerned, but this is actually a great idea! We seem so closed off that we might actually be scaring off the people that support us! By making a contest we can get our fans excited, and maybe even get some new ones. Plus we might get to meet a real cutie!" ending his speech with a wink.

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled at the thought of getting to spend the day with a pretty girl, but the females of the group were still not convinced.

"Well we could defiantly use the support boost… With more of the city on our side, we might get more leniency for the damages we sometimes cause." Robin pondered aloud, slowly giving in to Cyborg's idea.

"I suppose if Robin thinks it's a good idea…" Starfire started, crossing onto the support side.

"Yeah alright!" He cheered, winning both guys on his side and Starfire.

All's that was left was…

"I already told you… No. It's way too dangerous allowing a stranger into the tower." Raven growled, very untrusting.

"We would be with them the whole time! Besides, wouldn't it be nice for us to open up to the people who love us? Hmmm?" Beast Boy argued, nudging his most trusted friend. She flicked his hand away and glowered at him, making him retreat with a squeak.

Starfire then flew up to Raven and with a whole new optimistic perspective she began, "Oh Raven, imagine the thought of making a new friend! I can make some of my famous Tameranian dishes for them and show them Silky and we can go eat the pizza and…"

"Ok ok I get it! Fine. But only for one…" Raven started but was interrupted by Beast Boy and Starfire crushing her with hugs on either side, while Cyborg yelled, "Boo-ya!"

While Raven struggled to free herself, Robin smiled and turned to Cyborg saying, "So what exactly do you have in mind for this contest?"

"Oh you'll see… and trust me! It'll be good." He grinned.

* * *

**I hope you guys know what's going on! Basically they'll be having a contest to see what lucky fan gets to spend a day with the Teen Titans... and this is done to just make the fans happy and get some support... Plus it will spread their name out and get fans excited. I hope you guys can see the value to that! Next chapter I'll introduce a new character... and OC that plays the part of BB's love interest. Though I'm telling you right now that this isn't a straight up love story for Beast Boy and this OC. It's more of one that shows how Beast Boy's romance with Terra has affected him, and how he's going to deal with it when a new girl shows up in his life! Continue on to meet this lucky lady! And thanks again for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys soooo much for the support so quick! I already have two reviews and follows so thanks! Hehe. I'm sorry I'm starting off all slow, but hopefully quick updates will keep you guys happy. I just don't want to give away too much too fast. For this update... the questions on the form are in bold, and the written responses are in _italics_ just so you know. **

* * *

The news was all over the city… not to mention the world! A life-time opportunity was being offered to one lucky winner… and that was the coveted chance to spend the day with the Teen Titans: superhero's who fought evil to save us all. Something like this had never happened before, and few could say they knew the Titans that well. They lived on an island in their tower, and although if you were lucky, you could see them eating out or at the arcade doing a variety of fun activities, but no one ever really "hung out" with them.

They seemed so untouchable, being vastly powerful and famous that only super villains dared tangle with them. The Titans only got an occasional thank-you from the city, as well as copious amounts of fan mail sent to the tower. Besides that there was little communication… but now there was a chance for one of us to where no other had gone before... to spend the whole day with the super group just hanging out and getting to know them, and Sophie was ecstatic.

She had been a die-hard Titan fan for years now… and was one of the first to know the news on T.V; living in the city the Teen Titans resided in. She wasted no time picking out a contest form from Town Hall, and she stared at it in excitement. She of all people didn't need to be told what an opportunity this was, and she honestly couldn't think of one thing she wanted more than this.

Finally she took a deep breath, picked up a mechanical pencil and looked over the form, answering the questions one by one.

**Name:**

_Sophia Crabaugh_ - that one was easy.

**Birthday:**

_September 4_

**Occupation:**

_Student_ - About to be a college student because the summer after she completed her senior year of high school was just beginning.

**Any criminal history:**

_No _…

As Sophia continued down the page it seemed to become more and more like an interrogation… and she mentally pictured herself in a dark room with a single light bulb above her being thoroughly questioned then none other than the Teen Titans themselves. A part of her didn't mind the fantasy, but the form was seriously getting ridiculous in regards to the concern of a spy winning the contest. Sophie concluded that whoever wrote the form must have been extremely paranoid. It was pretty funny.

The contest was simple though… After the due date, all forms would be turned in, and the Teen Titans would pick one at random. If all the information was fine by them, the person on the paper would be the winner and spend all day of June 8th hanging out with the Teen Titans; afterwords getting to spend the night in the tower.

Sophie couldn't help herself as she pictured a day spent with them… she could hardly imagine… her hero's in person… She let out a squeal and buried her face in her hands. If she did win the contest, she would have to keep her fan-girling in check. Sadly… she wasn't too optimistic when it came to the actual percentage that she could win.

First of all… thousands of people would be entering, not just from Jump City, but worldwide. This was a prize that wouldn't be forgotten, and only one form per person could be entered. Any attempt at cheating would not be tolerated. It wasn't just the slim chance though… It was her luck as well. Sophie had never even won so much as a school drawing before, where the teacher picked a name out of a hat to win a dingy little prize… That just never happened to the 18 year-old.

Despite all that, she knew she would be crazy not to enter… and she would regret it forever if she didn't at least try.

Finally she got down to the last part of the page… and it asked for a few words she would like to say. She smiled a little and tucked in a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she filled it out carefully.

She wrote: "_All's I would like to say is that I've looked up to the Teen Titans as long as I can remember. Every one of you has done so much for not only our city… but for the world. To have one chance to meet you all would be unforgettable, and if I am chosen then I'd be the luckiest girl in the world. Thank you for having this contest, and even if I'm not chosen, I will always continue to support the Teen Titans_."

With that she sealed it in an envelope and set it on her desk carefully so she could mail it to the T Tower in the morning. A dreamy smile couldn't quite leave her face as she laid down peacefully picturing that perfect day and how much she would give to have it.

* * *

**Say hello to Sophie! She's a huge Teen Titan fan, and she'll be entering the contest... Can you guys what's gonna happen? Bahaha yes it's to obvious... Next update a winner will be chosen and maybe they'll meet the winner? Or at least get the winner's reaction... :] Once again thank you for the support. It inspired me to update super quick! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh I want to thank you guys for all the speedy reviews and follows! I was seriously just giggling in class today excited that people like my story. Because of all your love, I did a quick update :) You have to admit, updating in one day is pretty good huh? :D I took advice and made this one a longer chapter! I usually do longer chapters, but with this one I wanted to see if people would actually be interested in reading this story so I started out slow... but because of the positive responses this one's longer. Thanks for reading, and read on! The plot thickens.. tehe.**

* * *

At last the due date rolled around… and after about a month it was time to choose the winner of their little contest.

"Alright! Bring in the mail!" Cyborg bellowed, having convinced the titans not to check the tower mail room until the appointed time… so the surprise wasn't ruined.

Raven was the one to retrieve them, and she begrudgingly floated out while the rest of them waited in anticipation. Finally she returned, and thousands upon thousands of letters came pouring in through the door, burying the team in a matter of seconds. They didn't even have time to cry out as they were bombarded with mail from all around the world.

Robin's gloved hand popped out from beneath the paper as he scrambled to rise above the avalanche. Raven was floating nearby, and stared at the generous response from the fans with wide eyes.

Starfire gleefully emerged and dived back down into the immense stack, giggling as she swam in all the fan mail. "This is wonderful! Look at all the folds of paper!" She squealed, tossing some up in the air.

Beast Boy turned into a gopher and his tiny head poked above the envelope mountain and began celebrating along with Starfire. "Yeah this is great! Look at all the people that wanna hang out with us!"

Cyborg merely chuckled and said, "Told ya so. Y'all ready to pick one?"

"Oh yes!" Starfire smiled, and Robin nodded enthusiastically.

"I wanna do it!" Beast Boy called, raising a hand like he was in a classroom. "No objections?" Cyborg asked, watching the others shake their heads, not caring. "Alright, go ahead BB."

Grinning, Beast Boy dived back into the pile, transforming into a meerkat, and dug through the mess until he randomly grabbed one letter. "I got one!" He proclaimed, noting how it actually smelled like raspberry's a little.

"Ok let's see here…" Cyborg said, snatching the letter out of BB's outstretched hand. All the Titans leaned over to watch as he ripped open the envelope… even Raven was curious. There was a moment of tension before Cyborg grinned widely and called, "We have a winner! Sophia Crabaugh! 18 years old."

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide and he asked, "Ooh is she a cutie?" Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire giggled.

"Hold it guys, we still need to do a background check." Robin informed them, turning to the computer and typing her name in. Beast Boy sighed dramatically and in an exasperated tone said, "Geeze Robin, kill the moment will you? Can't you just trust that one person isn't out to get us?"

"Can't chance it." He replied earnestly, and using the super computer got her entire background. When it passed his inspection, and it was clear everything she put on the form was true, he gave the ok. "Alright it looks good. Cyborg, can you get in touch with the city and tell them who won? Give them her phone number and have them send her the news. Apparently she lives in Jump City too so that makes things easier."

"Leave it to me." Cyborg replied, and took the form heading off the direction of his room. "Oh Robin, is this not a joyous day? What shall we do when she gets here?"

"I don't know Star… We'll think of something. We have a few days before it's time." He responded, shutting down the computer. "Hey don't we get to see a picture of her first?" Beast Boy asked innocently, receiving heated glares from Raven in the process.

Robin turned to him and smirked, "I guess it'll just have to be a surprise."

* * *

Finally this was the day… The day that the contest would end. Sophie stared at her computer screen, in nervous anticipation, avoiding thinking about it but being unable to help herself.

Why was she even worried? It's not like she would be picked… She actually asked the people in Town Hall how many form requests they had received when she picked up her own, and let's just say the number was high. Very high.

And yet she couldn't stop the knots in her stomach from making her breath come out in awkward gasps. She was just so nervous! Normally for any other contest, she would have submitted it, and walked away, not really caring what happened, but this was different. The Teen Titans were her closest thing to a passion. Some people loved sports, others art, and even other's music… and although she liked some of those things, hers was the Teen Titans. The thought of meeting them made her heart pound, and she had never even seen them in real life… only on T.V.

Finally the afternoon news came on, and Sophie reluctantly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on her small T.V. located on her bedroom dresser.

"Good afternoon everyone. Our first story is one that has been greatly anticipated in the city: the winner of the Teen Titan's contest… spending one day with the superheroes. We just received news a few hours ago and are proud to announce the random citizen is one from our own city!" The announcer said, causing Sophie's heart to go into overdrive.

"Calm down Sophie… lots of people live in the city… Gosh why is this so painful!?" She thought to herself in distress, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

Straightening the paper's in his hands, he continued, "And the winner is… Sophia Crabaugh! Congratulations from all of us."

The remote that was so tightly in her grip moments earlier dropped to the ground with a crash, falling from her still outstretched hand. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her mouth dropped in shock; finding herself unable to move or process anything beyond the thoughts in her mind. It took about a minute for everything to process as the sound of the world seemed to fade away.

At last she realized that she had won and a joy built up inside of her and burst out in a single shattering scream, practically shaking the small house she lived in. Despite the scream, the joy just kept building and building and she jumped up and couldn't stop yelling and laughing and crying, unable to believe the incredible news.

"Sophie! What's wrong?" Her mother asked, bursting into the room in concern. "I WON I WON I ACTUALLY WON!" She screamed, laughing uncontrollably. Her mom blinked twice, and then shared in her daughter's unbridled excitement, jumping up and down with her as they danced around the room.

"Are you sure?!" Tracy Crabaugh asked. Before she could answer, Sophie's phone vibrated and she rushed over to look at it. On the screen was a new message, and she checked it quickly and saw it was from an unknown number. The message said, "Congratulations Sophia Crabaugh, you've won the Teen Titans contest, and you are invited to spend the day of June 8th with our favorite hero's. Just meet at the pier nearest to the Teen Titans tower at 9:00 in the morning and you'll be sent on a boat bound over there. See you then."

"IT'S TRUE! AHHH LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!" She exclaimed, shoving the phone in her mom's face. After reading it out of her hand, her mom smiled and said to Sophie, "So are you ready to go to Titan's Tower?"

* * *

When the day finally arrived, Sophie nervously stood on the dock, all gussied up in her cutest attire. Her mom had taken her to her favorite salon and got her hair cut about three inches and she wore light makeup and bought a new sundress and shoes for the occasion. At last someone approached her and introduced themselves, leading her onto one of the boats tied up at the dock.

She boarded it carefully, carrying a small bag with nightly necessities and a new outfit; then they began speeding towards the T Tower. Sophie tried to keep calm as the distance between the massive structure shortened, but she felt her excitement bubbling up… accomplishing a dream of hers today. The boat ride seemed a little too short for her tastes, and she felt like she needed more time to prepare… to check her appearance or something!

The man who took her their tipped his hat and took off on his boat, and she thanked him as she headed up the rocky terrain towards the tower. She wasn't sure if she could be any more intimidated as she approached, seeing as the door talked to her.

"Sophia Crabaugh?" It asked in a monotone computerized voice. "Umm, yes that's me!" She squeaked, feeling awkward talking to a machine. "Enter age, birthday, and social security number please." It went on, making sure that this was indeed the girl who had won the contest.

Sophie nervously typed in the information into the small keyboard that popped out of the wall and stood by waiting for something to happen. "Identity confirmed, enter." It stated, opening the door for her. "Thanks!" She sighed graciously, ignoring the fact she had just talked to a door.

There was a large elevator at the end of the hall, and she took it up to the top floor… or the actual part where the big T was crossed. Hardly containing her excitement, she fidgeted and squirmed as the elevator took it's time carrying her up. Finally it reached its destination, and she squeezed her bag's handles when the door opened up. Stepping out, she finally saw them… all standing there waiting for her like she'd always dreamed.

* * *

"Hey the computer tells me she's here." Cyborg called out to the team, and they gathered around.

"She's coming up the elevator, you guys ready?" Robin asked, feeling a little bit nervous about what exactly they would do.

Starfire and Beast Boy agreed enthusiastically while Raven simply watched nearby with arms crossed. When the doors opened, the Titans couldn't help being surprised at what they saw… All of their first instincts were the same as the girl stepped out of the elevator and into their living room… but only one of them dared speak aloud what they were thinking.

Beast Boy stared at her and said so low that no one could hear,

"Terra..?"

* * *

**So they meet! Lovely! Oh and I must tell you all something very important... You know the girl Beast Boy saw on the last episode that looked, acted, and talked exactly like Terra, but she had no memory of him? Sophie is not that girl. She's simply someone who bears a lot of resemblence to her, which will be elaborated on next chapter. **

**I hope you guys can learn to love Sophie; she's the inner fangirl in all of us :] Thanks again for your continued support, and I hope you liked this quick update. Love you guys! Oh and... I have a confession. I'm working on the sequal even though I haven't even finished this story yet D: Would you guys want a second one? Involving more Titans? XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again guys ^_^ I have updated! This chapter's longer... lucky :D In this one I answered a question asked by solaheartnet... which was asking what titan Sophie likes best... Sorry it's not the best answer, but it results in funny arguing! Here's what I believe about fanficion... I think that behind every good story is a good plot, good action, and a lot of adorable romantic fluff... So I'll try to put all of the above in Moving On. Just to let you guys know, the things in italics are flashbacks, and they aren't written as well because.. well you guys have seen the episodes with Terra in it. Please review guys! Sometimes I have a tendency to let my stories go and get bored with them... So please don't let me! Read on!**

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. Her hair was a light blond color with a side part that reached down to her lower back, and her eyes were deep blue, just slightly darker then Terra's. Of course there were differences, and in no way was this girl exactly the Terra he remembered… but when he saw her he couldn't help but see his first love.

She wore a light green, blue, and purple dress that reached just past her knees. Her shoes had a slight heel, which helped out her already small height, and yet her little figure complemented her perfectly. Her face had a little makeup on it and when Beast Boy saw her he couldn't help but wonder… if Terra had grown up, would she have looked like this? This wasn't the girl he found that one day attending school who was in every way like Terra… but he was unable to put aside their similarities.

Robin was the first to break the silence that had set in. "Hi there, congratulations on winning. I'd like to introduce you to the Teen Titans." He said, gesturing to the group.

Everyone but Beast Boy turned back on and pushed the thought of Terra out of their minds. "Wow it is so great to meet you! I'm a huge fan…" Sophie gushed, not being able to help admiring them.

"Oh is is very nice to meet you as well new friend!" Starfire said enthusiastically, squeezing the girl into a crushing hug. Sophie felt her breath be stolen out of her as the tameranian's arms continued to tighten, popping her back as Sophie gasped and almost turned a different color.

"Hey Star, I think she's had enough!" Cyborg interjected, saving Sophie as Starfire took a step back and apologized sweetly. As she started to regain her breath, Cyborg grinned and apologized, "Sorry about that, she forgets normal people aren't as sturdy as us."

"Thanks Cyborg." She laughed and went on, "and geeze Starfire, you're so strong, I'd hate to make you mad."

Starfire giggled a bit and glided back to Robin's side. At last Beast Boy engaged in the conversation and appeared right in front of her and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Beast Boy, but you probably knew that already right?" He said charmingly, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. Sophie laughed and said, "Of course, you're so funny!"

_Terra – "What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" _

_Robin - "I'm Robin. We're the…"_

_Terra - "Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys." She said, fist pounding him. "I'm Terra! And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and…"_

_Beast Boy – "Boy Beast! Uh… I mean… Bas Boo! Eep, No!" _

_Terra – "Beast Boy?" _

_Beast Boy turns into a turtle in embarrassment, letting out a little squeak._

_Terra – Laughing, "Dude, he's hilarious!"_

_Beast Boy - "Hilarious? Me? Really?"_

_She winks and he swoons._

_Starfire – "Curiosity abounds. Please! Where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?_

_Terra - "Um… earth, walked, red, and… sure!" _

_Starfire – Gasps and hugs her saying, "Hello new friend!"_

_Terra – Painfully says, "How's it going?" _

_Beast Boy – "So… What bring such a cool little chicky to our big groovy city, huh?" (blushing)_

_Terra – Shrugging, "I go where the wind takes me, ya know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there."_

_Beast Boy - "Ah cool! Haha."_

_Starfire – "Fascinating!"_

_Cyborg - "Well alright!"_

_Robin – "You mean… you don't have a home?"_

_Terra – "The Earth is my home! I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill."_

_Starfire - "Unacceptable! I cannot allow my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness!" _

_Terra – "I have a flashlight?"_

_Starfire – dragging her "You will stay with us." _

_Terra – "Really… I'm…"_

_Cyborg - "C'mon, we've got plenty of room."_

_BB – "Yeah, and I can make you laugh some more! I'm hilarious, remember?" _

_Terra – "Haha, well… I guess I could stay one night…" _

_Starfire – "Oh glorious!"_

_Cyborg – "Booya!"_

_Beast Boy – "Yes!"_

Why was he remembering that now? Terra's gone… Beast Boy thought.

Raven noticed Beast Boy's change in emotion, and got a good idea what he was thinking about. She saved the moment by speaking up, asking, "So Sophia, you live in Jump City?"

Sophie turned to her; stoked Raven had just asked her something and replied, "Yep! I'm just a few miles away from all the major businesses and such. Oh and you guys can call me Sophie."

"Well Sophie, are you ready to go?" Robin asked, walking to her side. She could hardly contain her excitement as she replied, "Yeah let's go!"

* * *

The day started out with a simple tour of the tower and showing Sophie every room except for a few secret ones like Raven's room which was off limits to all. She practically shined with happiness as they showed her around, never seeing such a high tech home… and not to mention it was the home of her favorite hero's.

Starfire took a quick liking to her, seeing her unbridled joy similar to her own. "Come Sophie! You must try my homemade glorg!" She encouraged happily, taking her arm and leading her into the kitchen.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately cringed and tried to get the poor girl out of it as soon as they could. "Uh… Starfire, it's lunchtime in about an hour… we don't want her appetite to be spoiled right?" Robin thought quickly, patting Star on the shoulder.

She pouted quietly, but then agreed while Beast Boy glided to Sophie's side and whispered to her, "You'll thank him later…"

Sophie gave him a puzzled look but then shrugged smiling. "How about we play some videogames?" Cyborg chimed in, and a chorus of agreeing followed.

While everyone gathered around the couch in the center of the living room, Raven sat off to the side, picking up a book and reading to pass the time. Even though she wanted to meditate at the moment, she also wanted to keep an eye on the visitor, just to be safe. She wasn't good at accepting strangers, having a hard enough time making the friends she had now. Plus, even though Sophie wasn't Terra… Raven felt a bit skeptical of her, remembering how Terra came into their home only to give away their weaknesses to their arch enemy, and tried to destroy them. She had made the right choice at the end, but what had happened had never truly faded away in Raven's heart… because if someone is to break the trust of someone like her who scarcely gives it, how much more can she accept the betrayal and forgive them? No, what Terra had done to them, Raven would always remember… even if she didn't want to.

"Here Sophie, you play first game!" Beast Boy smiled, handing her the controller while Cyborg snatched the other. She eyed it for a second before saying, "Well… I don't know… How about I watch a game first?"

"Nonsense! You can do it! Just race the tiny car you have to beat the other tiny cars!" Starfire exclaimed jubilantly, taking a seat on her left while Beast Boy sat on her right, with Cyborg on the other side of him. Sophie looked up at the giant big screen T.V. and saw that the "tiny cars" Starfire mentioned weren't exactly as little as she saw them as on the unbelievable huge screen.

"Ummm…. Ok I'll try…" She laughed nervously, taking the controller and looking up at the screen.

Beast Boy felt his heart pound upon being so close to her on the sofa, even though Cy and Star were right there with them, with Robin just now taking a seat next to Starfire. Why was he acting like this? He didn't even know her yet… but suddenly he really wanted to, and Beast Boy decided to make his move soon.

After a few seconds of Cyborg's complete domination at the game, while Sophie button mashed in a panic, Beast Boy gave her a few tips, pointing at the right buttons to use at different times. She concentrated hard on the controller, trying to take in all the information he was giving her, but still not quite getting it.

"Here, let me help." He smiled, and snuck his left arm through her right one around the controller, and pushed the buttons while she controlled the steering. "Don't tell Cy I'm helping…" He said quietly, leaning in to tell her, while taking in her scent. It was raspberries… just like the letter he had picked.

Sophie snickered michiviously, noticing that her and Beast Boy were catching up to the blue car that belonged to Cyborg. "What the...?" Cyborg said in shock, when Sophie's car knocked his right off the track and crossed the finish line in the nick of time.

"Yes!" She laughed, raising her left arm in triumph while Beast Boy chimed in, "Yeah way to go!" They turned to each other and instantly turned red upon seeing that their arms were still linked, so they quietly pulled them apart just in time for the storm.

"HEY! I saw that BB! You helped her didn't you?!" Cyborg yelled smacking Beast Boy upside the head. "Well c'mon! She needed the help!" He defended, standing up and glaring at Cyborg, the two giving the other annoyed looks like they were bickering brother's.

"Cyborg! I really did need help… You were beating me to a pulp…" Sophie said innocently, trying to disperse the tension in the air. "Well… I guess that's true…" He started, but wasn't completely ready to let Beast Boy off the hook yet.

"You are just so good at this there's no way I could have won on my own…" She sulked, but then smiled hugely at him, inflating his ego. "Haha yeah I am the best at this game!" He proclaimed smirking. "No way! Obviously I'm the best." Beast Boy argued.

"That sounds like a challenge? You ready for this green boy?!" Cyborg pointed at him with a new competitive spirit. "You're going down Chrome Dome!" Beast Boy rebutted. "You're gonna eat those words!" Cyborg bellowed, and the two faced off in the video game, while the others laughed.

* * *

After a few more rounds at the racing video game, and Sophie had never really gotten better at it, they all agreed it was time to eat. Taking the T car, they headed into the city to go to their favorite pizza place.

There was arguing about the amount of space in the car, seeing as it only was meant for 5 people, but Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven squished together in the back, allowing Sophie to sit up front while Cyborg drove.

"Beast Boy, scoot over will you? Starfire and I have no room!" Robin complained from the window seat, not used to sitting in the back. "Dude I can't! You know what will happen if I try to move closer to Raven?!" He grimaced, seeing Raven was losing her temper as well.

"Friends, do not argue! We have almost arrived at our destination!" Starfire called, squeezed in between Beast Boy and Robin. Raven replied venomously, "Not close enough…" and she engulfed herself in blackness and teleported through the car door flying above them to avoid the excessive touching.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to…" Sophie apologized looking nervous like she had just scared Raven away. She felt bad about taking the front seat, but everyone had insisted because she was the guest.

"No don't feel bad Sophie, that's just Raven. We should probably come up with a different arrangement on the way back…" Robin explained, feeling a lot better now that he had room to breathe, but a part of him didn't mind how close Starfire was to him just a few seconds ago, though there's no way he would admit it.

"Yeah it's fine! Totally not your fault." Beast Boy added, thinking up a new solution in his brain… one that involved Sophie sitting on his lap… but he brushed the thought away quickly and then imagined turning into a cat and sitting on her lap… that might work.

Cyborg interrupted his train of thought by saying, "Well we're here guys!"

They parked the car and headed up to the outside part of the restaurant with their pizza in hand. Sophie was shocked to see how much they had bought. Each of them liked different types of pizza, and Sophie felt so plain just ordering a cheese compared to their crazy combinations. Sitting down, they began chatting again.

"So Sophie… Who's your favorite titan?" Cyborg asked; persuasion in his voice. She was taken aback by the question and immediately started to feel nervous… not wanting to pick any of them and make it seem like she was playing favorites… Truthfully she hadn't really had a favorite… each trait about them and the things that made them different made it impossible to choose, so she answered honestly.

"I really don't have one… I like all of you guys a lot." She replied a bit embarrassed to be admitting her admiration to the actual people she admired.

"Yeah, it's ok. We don't want these guys feeling bad because I'm your favorite." Beast Boy said nonchalantly, taking a bite of his veggie pizza. "Who says it's you? It's obviously me." Cyborg chimed in with confidence.

Robin swallowed a bite and added, "Nope, sorry guys. I'm the one she likes the most… Remember when you all dressed up as me? I'm the coolest."

Everyone at the table stared at him for a moment, and then started arguing with everyone, except of course Raven. Sophie laughed really hard and joked along with them, enjoying every second with the Teen Titans and really feeling at home… like they had been her friends always. Finally it was concluded that Starfire was the favorite, only because they boys didn't want to vote for the other guys.

"Yay I am the favorite!" Starfire said cheerfully, finishing her last slice of pizza that was covered in mustard. Everyone was mostly done and started getting up to get back into the T car. "I am NOT squishing back in there again." Raven narrowed her eyes as the approached the car. "Hey guys! I have an idea… I could turn into a…" Beast Boy started but was interrupted by the sound of their communicators going off.

"Titans, trouble!"

* * *

**So this chapter does use a few references from the episode Terra besides just the quotes... like Starfire's homeade Glorg as as well as some other things. I wasn't really trying to do this, but it was just a good and believable way for Sophie to enter the Titan's tower, and everyone's reaction to her. At least I can admit this though! Geeze I try to update fast though because it seems like everytime I do update... other people do just as fast so my story gets lost in a sea of Teen Titans fanfiction... Ahhh it was so cute writting this chapter... Stick around for the next update! See what criminal activity is going down... Tehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think it's funny that every time I update I sort of feel surpised and in suspense too, same as you guys XD So yes... on with the story! I wasn't too sure when to cut off this chapter, but I think it's sort of interesting that for the most part my chapters just keep getting longer and longer (except this one's slightly shorter) ... but I suppose that's a good thing right? Everyone likes longer chapters! Thank you for the reviews! I love them and all of you dearly! **

* * *

Before taking off to pursue the threat, the Titans looked at Robin to tell them what to do about Sophie. "Cyborg, take her back in the car… I'll call for a boat to pick them up at the pier so you came come back and help us out." Robin ordered.

"Sure." Cyborg nodded.

"But Robin, is she not to stay with us all day?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry Starfire, we can't risk her getting hurt." He replied.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind them and a car flew past the group, just barely flying over their heads. "Guess that's not an option anymore…" Raven grimly pointed out, seeing the giant concrete monster know as Cinderblock come charging forward in blind fury.

"Oh no!" Starfire gasped. "Shoot…" Robin muttered, dodging more cars that were thrown their way.

Sophie stared in horror as a car came crashing her way, frozen in fear as it was ready to plow her over. Seconds before it hit the spot she stood, she was pushed out of the way by Beast Boy, diving at her and flipping over with her in his arms so it was his back to hit the hard street pavement.

He cringed upon impact, but got up quickly, ignoring the pain and turned into a T-Rex, taking a protective stance in front of her.

"Beast Boy! Get her out of here and somewhere safe!" Robin yelled, drawing Cinderblock's attacks while the other Titans jumped into action around him. The shape shifter nodded, and changed back into a human, taking Sophie's hand and running towards the shore.

"Are you ok with flying?" He asked, turning his head to face her but still sprinting. "Yeah…" She replied flustered; dragging behind.

He then turned into a Pteranodon and as gently as he could, picked her up by the arms with his feet and carried her like he usually carried Cyborg into battle. She was first afraid, but then relaxed knowing Beast Boy wouldn't let her fall as the soared over the ocean and towards the Tower.

It was over soon, however, and they landed on the roof; Beast Boy turning back into a human briefly to tell her to wait here for them. "Be careful, ok?" Sophie said; voice full of concern. He flashed her a confident grin with his signature pointed snaggletooth and assured her, "I will. We'll be back soon," then turned into a falcon flying as quickly as he could back to the city to help his friends fight.

* * *

A little bit later, all the Titans returned; the battle lasting longer then they thought. Going inside, they began discussing what the reason behind the attack was.

"Cinderblock doesn't usually attack without a reason… Someone has to be controlling him. We need to find out who's behind this and what their initiative is." Robin explained as they stepped inside the living room.

"But who could be behind it?" Starfire asked looking up in thought.

"You think it could be a new enemy?" Cyborg questioned, crashing on the couch.

"That's what we need to find out…" Raven added. "But did anyone else find it weird that he showed up practically right where we were?"

Robin pondered this for a second and said, "You have a point… Do you think we were the targets?"

"It would make sense… I mean we were just chilling, eating pizza and that thing came out of nowhere!" Cyborg said.

All of the Teen Titans thought for a moment. "Just chilling… Eating pizza…"

…

"We forgot about Sophie!" They all yelled, rushing up to the roof.

* * *

Poor Sophie was curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, warming herself up from the colder afternoon wind that was picking up. She sighed heavily, wishing that she could have watched them fight, or at least not been a burden to them. It felt like hours since she had been flown onto the roof, and although the view was breath-taking, she was really starting to get bored, wondering when they would come back.

The door behind her burst open and the superhero group ran out apologizing to her. She looked shocked at them all running at her at the same time, and she stood up saying, "Uh… Hey guys! How did it go?"

Starfire flew up to Sophie and grabbed both of her shoulders with tears in her eyes and said, "Forgive us Sophie! We almost forgot you were here!"

"Yeah, we're really sorry! It just slipped our mind…" Robin admitted, looking ashamed that they had left her up there alone as long as they did.

"Guys it's alright! You just fought a monster… if you remembered me up here right away after getting tossed around, I'd be surprised." She laughed, finding it funny that they all seemed so sorry when she was just happy to have them think of her.

"Either way, let us make it up to you." Raven added. Beast Boy nodded, looking guilty as well, and Sophie smiled and said, "Well ok."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with good fun, as Sophie and the Titans played games, ate, and told each other funny stories. Even Raven was getting into all the conversations, and she became a little more accepting of the guest. Beast Boy found himself constantly beside Sophie, doing whatever he could to make her laugh. The two of them exchanged banter constantly, and they both were starting to feel like they liked the other… in a more then friend kind of way.

Finally the day was drawing to a close, and the five titans led Sophie to her room for the night. The room was big with a couch facing a giant window with a little table in front; and a bookshelf on its left against the wall. The floor had dark blue carpet while the walls were orange mountains with a purple starry sky. Straight across from the door was a queen sized bed in its own little nook with a cactus on the left side.

"Oh wow… I get to sleep here tonight?" She asked in amazement.

"Well yeah! It's kind of a spare room of sorts…" Cyborg answered.

"It's awesome! Oh wow…" She smiled, spinning around the room with glee and running towards the window to look at the night sky.

"Well we'll leave you to your business… knock on our doors if you need anything, ok?" Robin said, waving on his way out, followed by Starfire who grinned happily at Sophie before exiting. Raven walked right behind them without a word, and Cyborg said, "See ya tomorrow!" before following out the door. Beast Boy hesitated for a minute, but then reluctantly left the room with a lot on his mind.

Sophie waved them out, and once the door shut she grabbed her bag and jumped on the bed, letting an excited squeal out as soon as she landed on its soft mattress. She pulled out a tiny journal out of the bag and a pencil as well; scribbling away about her entire unbelievable day, unable to hide the smile on her face.

* * *

In the living room, the Titans met together and talked over a few things. "So I was thinking… did any of you guys see the resemblance between Sophie and Terra?" Robin asked, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"I think we all thought that at first…" Raven said, taking a seat by the counter. "Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny…" Cyborg nodded.

"Yes it is true that Sophie shares many traits with Terra, but they are not the same at all." Starfire pointed out.

"Star's right. Even though she might look a lot like Terra, they're actually pretty different. I was just kinda shocked at the beginning." Cyborg said, moving towards the fridge and pulling out a sandwich.

"Well all in all I thought it was a pretty good day. Great idea Cyborg." Robin concluded, drinking down the last of his beverage. Cyborg beamed and stuffed the whole sandwich in his mouth in an instant.

"Indeed! The contest was a success!" Starfire said joyously, clapping her hands together.

"Yup, I know I'm a genius. Y'all need to trust me when I tell you something's a good idea." He laughed and then yawned saying, "Well I'm beat. Night guys."

They all said their goodnights and headed off to their rooms when Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and said, "Hey Raven… can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked as the two of them sat by the shore just outside of the tower. Beast Boy skipped a rock and then turned to her saying, "Umm, I was hoping you could help me out…"

She raised one eyebrow as he shyly confided in her. "Well… I think I like Sophie, but I'm not really sure… Do you think I should go for it?" He asked, feeling self-conscious, sure she would make fun of him.

Raven wore a concerned look and then replied, "Are you sure you like her?"

"Well yeah! I was thinking about asking her out tonight… you know, before she goes to bed… maybe her and I could do something tomorrow or whatever time she's free, you know?" He laughed, skipping another rock and then proclaimed, "Aww yes! New skipping record! Haha!"

She turned away for a second, sensing something was wrong about this. "Beast Boy… what I mean is… are you sure you like her? Not Terra?"

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows and turned to her asking, "What are you talking about?"

Raven sighed and kept going. "Listen, I know you loved Terra, and you never got a chance to be with her because she sacrificed herself… but Sophie isn't Terra. It's dangerous to mistake them. You need to think this through."

"What? Who said I thought she was Terra! Terra's gone. I'm not stupid…" He muttered, throwing another rock, but is just plopped into the water.

"I know you know that… but you should just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again." She continued, reaching to touch him on the shoulder. Beast Boy pulled away and glared at her saying, "I thought you'd be happy for me! Whatever, I don't need your approval."

Raven withdrew her hand, a hurt expression on her face as Beast Boy stomped away leaving her. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

It took a while for Sophie to finish writing in her journal but when she finished she decided to explore the room. She fantasized about herself living here in the tower, having her own room and becoming a Teen Titan. "What would my power be…?" She pondered, staring at the ceiling.

She turned slightly to the right and noticed a sparkly heart-shaped box on the nightstand, and she curiously picked it up. The box itself was empty, but when she opened it up, the top half was a mirror, and Sophie admired the craftsmanship and hard work put into it. While she was at it, she checked to see if she still looked alright but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sophie jumped up off the bed and opened it, surprised to see Beast Boy on the other side. She forgot to put the box down and Beast Boy noticed it in her hands…

_Beast Boy – Knocks on the door, standing with his hands behind his back, "Hi!"_

_Terra – "…Hi?"_

_Beast Boy – Looks nervous and smiles wide as Terra continues staring. _

_Terra – Looks around, "Ok? Well… nice talking to you!" Waves and turns back towards her room._

_Beast Boy – Panics and pulls out a badly wrapped gift and says, "I kinda… made ya something." _

_Terra – Peeks back and curiously grabs it saying, "You did?"_

_Beast Boy – "Yeah… went a little crazy with the glue gun…" Trying to pull the glue gun off his hand in vain. _

_Terra – Opens it and gasps, "Beast Boy… it's… I don't know what to say!" _

_Beast Boy – "You could say yes… cause I'm about to ask you out on a date…" (Blushes)_

_Terra – "Oh… wow…" _

_Beast Boy – "So… wanna do something tomorrow night?" _

_Terra – "Tommorow… I… I'm sorry Beast Boy… I can't." _

_Beast Boy – "But…"_

_Terra – "I just can't!" and shuts the door on him._

_Beast Boy – "Um… Ok! Maybe some other time?" _

Beast Boy stared at the box in her hand, remembering that exact night with Terra, frozen in memory and unable to break out. Sophie looked over at him and asked if he was ok before noticing that she was still holding the box in her hand.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop through the room…" She apologized, turning to put it back. Beast Boy snapped out of it and stopped her saying, "No! It's ok… really." And he gave her a warm smile of assurance.

Sophie stood in the doorway still feeling a bit guilty, and invited him into the room. "So… I'm not trying to be nosey or anything… but whose room was this? I just can't imagine the Teen Titan's having a spare bedroom in their house." She laughed nervously.

Beast Boy walked further into the room and looked around replying, "Well you're right about that. This was someone's room… A previous Teen Titan."

"Who was it?"

He smiled sadly and continued on to tell the story, "Her name was Terra."

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind the random flashbacks! I think it helps show the relationship that Beast Boy and Terra had... and that's critical to this story because it's about Beast Boy healing. Right now it's more like he's denying that he's interested in Sophie because she looks like Terra. He doesn't want to admit it, but he can't fool Raven. So I'm not going to tell the whole Terra story in the next chapter... I might just skip to them after he's said everything. Sorry for the side notes! I want you guys to 100% know what's going on. **

**Note to TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r : It means a lot to me that you like Sophie so far! And you want to know a secret? I also absolutly hated Terra in the show. I loved Beast Boy and I was so mad at her for betraying everyone. Heck, I still feel 0 sympathy for her. But... that's an important reason for me making this fic. The last episode was supposed to show Beast Boy moving on from Terra, but how can he when he's seen her again? I think it's necessary to create a senario that he has to let go of her.. otherwise she'll haunt him forever. I made this because I love BB so much, and I think it's good for the fans to see how exactly he can move on and learn to let his first love go. **

**Oh and one last note! Do you guys think I should make up another big bad guy? Or just focus the story on BB and his lovelife? Thanks again! I feel so lucky you guys like my writing :)**


End file.
